interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/m
'''Maat Mar adjutor timonero; subofficiero de marina '''Machart faction '''Mache dissimulation, fingimento; (Getue) affectation '''machen facer; (vor Adj.) render, facer; (Lust, Freude, Appetit) dar; sich an die Arbeit ~: poner se al labor; was/wieviel) macht das?: quanto costa isto?; (ernennen) nominar; zum General ~: nominar general; zum Bettler ~: reducer al mendicitate; ein Kleid ~ lassen: facer confectionar un habito; sich (gut) ~: ir ben; facer bon figura/effecto; sich et. ~ aus: facer caso de; sich auf den Weg ~: mitter se in cammino; ein gemachter Mann: un homine de fortuna '''Machenschaft machination, intriga '''Macher facitor; (Erreger) inspirator '''Macherlohn costo de fabrication '''Macht poter; (Staat) potentia; (Einfluß) ascendente; (Kraft) fortia; (geistige) autoritate; bewaffnete ~: fortia armate '''Machtbefugnis poter, autoritate '''Machtbereich (sphera de) poter/influentia '''Machtfrage question de suprematia '''Machtgebot ordine supreme/autoritari '''Machthaber detentor del poter; potentato '''machtlos impotente; sin poter/autoritate; dagegen ist man ~: on pote facer nihil contra isto '''Machtlosigkeit impotentia '''Machtpolitik politica imperialista/de expansion '''Machtprobe proba de fortia '''Machtspruch decision/acto autoritari '''machtvoll potente; omnipotente '''Machtvollkommenheit omnipotentia, plenipotentia; aus eigener ~: de proprie autoritate '''Machtwort parola energic; ein ~ sprechen: intervenir con autoritate (in) '''Machtübernahme prisa/assumption del poter (durch: per); arrivata al poter '''Machwerk labor/obra mal facite '''Made larva, verme '''madig verminose; et. ~ machen: parlar mal de alique '''Madonna madonna '''Madonnenbild madonna '''Magazin magazin; (Zeitschrift a.) magazine (E) '''Magazinaufseher magazinero '''Magd servienta '''Magen stomacho; verdorbener ~: indigestion; fig j-m im ~ haben: odiar alicuno; schwer im ~ liegen: esser indigeste; j-m im ~ liegen: affliger alicuno; auf den ~ schlagen: facer mal al stomacho; Magen-Darm-Kanal: tubo digestive '''Magenbeschwerde dolor/disturbation de stomacho; indigestion '''Magenbitter digestivo; amaro stomachic '''Magenbrennen ardor de stomacho; pyrosis '''Magendrücken oppression de stomacho '''Magengeschwür ulcere de stomacho '''Magengrube epigastrio '''Magenkatarrh gastritis; catarrho gastric '''Magenkrampf spasmo/convulsion/crampo stomachal/de stomacho '''Magenkrebs cancer gastric/del stomacho '''Magenleiden gastropathia, gastrosis, gastricismo; affection del stomacho '''Magensaft succo gastric '''Magenschmerzen Pl dolores de stomacho '''magenstärkend digestive; tonic '''Magensäure acido gastric '''Magentropfen Pl guttas stomachal '''Magenverstimmung indisposition gastric; disordine stomachal '''mager magre; fig insufficiente; pauco satisfactori; ~ werden: magrir '''Magerkeit magressa '''Magermilch lacte magre '''Magie magia '''Magier mago; (Zauberer) magico '''magisch magic '''Magistrat consilio municipal; municipalitate; (hoher Beamter) magistrato '''Magistratsmitglied consiliero municipal '''Magnesia magnesia '''Magnesium magnesium '''Magnet magnete '''Magneteisen ferro magnetic '''Magnetfeld campo magnetic '''magnetisch magnetic '''Magnetiseur magnetisator '''magnetisieren magnetisar '''Magnetisierung magnetisation '''Magnetismus magnetismo '''Magnetnadel agulia magnetic '''Magnetophon magnetophono '''Magnetspule bobina de un electromagnete '''Magnetzündung accension del/per magnete '''Magnifizenz magnificentia '''Magnolie magnolia '''Mahagoni acaju, mahagoni '''Mahagoniholz (ligno de) acaju/mahagoni '''Mahagoninuss|Mahagoninuß nuce de acaju/mahagoni '''Maharadscha maharaja '''Mahd falcatura '''Mahl repasto; (Fest~) banchetto '''mahlen moler; Su molitura '''Mahlgang rotas Pl de molino; molas Pl '''Mahlgeld precio de molitura '''Mahlzeit repasto; (gesegnete) ~!: bon appetito! '''Mahnbrief littera monitori; reclamation '''mahnen advertir, (ad)moner, admonestar, exhortar; j-n wegen et. ~: reclamar alique ad alicuno; j-n an et. ~: rememorar alique ad alicuno; advertir alicuno de alique; zu et. ~: exhortar ad alique '''Mahner (ad)monitor, admonestator; lästiger ~: creditor importun '''Mahnruf crito de alarma; exhortation '''Mahnung admonition, admonestation; Hdl reclamation, advertimento '''Mahnwort advertentia; parola de exhortation '''Mahnzettel monitorio '''Mai maio; der erste ~: le prime de maio '''Maiblume lilio del valles '''Maid juvena, puera '''Maifeier festa del prime de maio '''Maiglöckchen lilio del valles '''Maikäfer melolontha '''Mais mais '''Maishülse siliqua de mais '''Maiskolben spica de mais '''Maismehl farina de mais '''Majestät majestate '''majestätisch majestose, majestatic '''Majestätsbeleidigung (crimine de) lese-majestate '''Majolika majolica '''Major major '''Majoran Bot majorana '''Majorat majorato '''Majoratsherr majoratario '''Majorenn major '''Majorennität majoritate, majoria '''Majorität majoritate, majoria '''Majuskel majuscula; littera majuscule '''Makel macula '''makellos sin macula, immaculate '''Makkaroni macaroni Pl '''Makler agente de benes immobiliari; commissionero, mediator; agente de cambio, mediator de titulos '''Makrele maquerello '''Makrone macaron '''Makulatur maculatura '''Mal (Merkzeichen) signo, marca; (Fleck) macula; (Mutter~) nevo; (Sport) goal (E); (Mahn~) monumento; (zeitlich) vice; zu wiederholten ~en: repetitemente; zwei mal fünf ist zehn: duo vices cinque es dece; mit e-m ~e: subito mal Adv un vice; sag' mal: dice dunque '''Malaria malaria (I), paludismo '''Malariabekämpfung lucta antipaludic/contra le malaria '''malen pinger; (porträtieren) portraitar -tret-; Su pictura '''Maler pictor '''Malerei pictura '''Malerin pictrice '''malerisch pictoresc '''Malermeister maestro pictor '''Malkasten cassa de colores '''malnehmen multiplicar '''Malschule schola de pictura '''Malstock appoia-mano '''Malteserritter cavallero de Malta '''Malve malva '''malvenartig malvacee '''Malz malt '''Malzbereitung maltage '''Malzbier bira de malt '''Malzbonbon caramello de malt '''Malzdarre estufa de birero '''malzen maltar '''Malzextrakt extracto de malt '''Malzkaffee caffe de malt '''Malzzucker maltosa '''Mama mamma '''Mammon mammona '''Mammut mammut '''Mammutbaum Bot sequoia '''man on, uno; man muß: on debe; (il) es necesse '''manch (mehrere) plure; (viele) multe; ~e (Leute): alicunes/resp. alicun/os,-as; multe gente; so ~es Buch: tante libros; wie ~es Mal!: quante vices! '''mancherlei diverse; Su diverse cosas '''manchmal a vices, alicun vices '''Mandant mandante; delegante '''Mandantin mandanta; deleganta '''Mandarin mandarin '''Mandarine Bot mandarina '''Mandat mandato '''Mandatar mandatario '''Mandatsgebiet territorio sub mandato '''Mandel amandola; gebrannte ~: amandola torrite/grilliate; Anat tonsilla, amygdala; (15 Stück) quindecena '''Mandelbaum amandoliero '''Mandelblüte flor de amandoliero; (Zustand) le amandolieros in flor '''Mandelentzündung amygdalitis, tonsillitis '''Mandelherausschälung tonsillectomia, tonsillotomia '''Mandelkleie furfure de amandolas '''Mandelkuchen torta de amandolas '''Mandoline mandolino (I) '''Mandolinenspieler mandolinista '''Mandolinenspielerin mandolinista '''Manege maneo; (Zirkus) pista de(l) circo '''Manen Pl manes '''Mangan manganese '''Manganeisen ferro manganesifere '''Mangansäure acido manganic; mangansaures Salz: manganato '''Mange f calandra '''Mangeholz rolo de calandra '''Mangel m (Fehler) defecto, falta; (Fehlen) manco, mancantia; (großer) penuria; (~zustand) carentia; (Knappheit) scarsitate; (Unzulänglichkeit) deficientia; f calandra '''mangelhaft defective, defecuose; scarse; deficiente '''Mangelhaftigkeit defectuositate, deficientia '''Mangelholz rolo de calandra '''Mangelkrankheit avitaminosis '''mangeln mancar, carer; (bedürfen) indiger; es mangelt ihm an et.: alique manca ad ille; ille care/indige alique; calandrar '''mangels per mancantia/falta de '''Mangold Bot beta (vulgar) '''Manie mania '''Manier maniera; modo; (Kunst) stilo; (Verfahren) processo '''manieriert manierate, affectate '''Manieriertheit manierismo, affectation '''manierlich gentil, polite, ben educate '''Manierlichkeit politessa, civilitate '''Manifest manifesto '''Maniküre (Handpflege) manicura; (Handpfleger,-in) manicur/o,-a; manicurista maniküren manicurar '''manisch maniac '''Manko manco, deficit '''Mann viro, homine; (Ehe~) marito; ein alter/resp. junger, armer ~: un vetulo/resp. juvene, povro; mit 20 ~: con vinti homines; ~ für ~: uno ad uno; ~ gegen ~: corpore a corpore; Hdl an den ~ bringen: vender, collocar; Mar mit ~ und Maus: con homines e merces; wenn Not am ~ ist: in caso de necessitate; den wilden ~ machen: simular; s-n ~ stehen: riscar se ipse (sin pavor); ein ~ von Wort sein: esser un homine de parola '''Manna manna '''mannbar (Mädchen) nubile; (Jüngling) pubere '''Mannbarkeit nubilitate; pubertate '''Mannesalter etate viril/adulte '''Manneskraft fortia viril; virilitate '''Manneswort parola de honor/honeste homine '''Manneswürde dignitate de viro '''Manneszucht disciplina viril '''mannhaft viril; (tatkräftig) energic; (tapfer) valente '''Mannhaftigkeit virilitate, energia, valentia '''mannigfach varie, diverse, multiplice, multiple '''mannigfaltig varie, diverse, multiplice, multiple '''Mannigfaltigkeit varietate, diversitate '''Mannschaft Mil homines Pl; truppa, soldatos Pl; Mar, Flugz equipage; (Sport) equipa '''Mannschaftsführer (Sport) capitano; chef (F) de equipa '''Mannschaftsrennen cursa de/per equipas '''mannshoch del altor/talia de un homine '''mannstoll andromane, nymphomane; ~e Frau: andromana, nymphomana '''Mannstollheit andromania, nymphomania '''Mannweib viragine; amazon '''Manometer manometro '''Mansarde mansarda '''Mansardenzimmer mansarda '''manschen miscer; facer mixtura '''Manscherei mixtura '''Manschette manchette (F) '''Manschettenknopf button de manchette '''Mantel mantello; (Umhang) cappa; Mil langer ~: cappotto; Math superficie (lateral); Techn camisa, inveloppe; (Fahrrad, Auto) copertura; fig unter dem ~: sub le pretexto (de) '''Mantelkragen colletto de mantello '''Mantelsack porta-mantello '''Mantille mantilla (Sp) '''Manufaktur manufactura '''Manufakturwaren Pl articulos manufacturate '''Manuskript manuscripto '''Manöver manovra; Mil manovras Pl '''manövrieren manovrar '''Mappe portafolio; cartiera '''Marder martara '''Margarine margarina '''Marienbild imagine del Virgine/Madonna '''Mariendienst culto del Virgine '''Marienkäfer coccinella '''Marine marina; (Handels~) marina mercante; bei der ~: in le marina '''Marineattaché attaché (F) naval '''marineblau blau marin/de mar '''Marineingenieur ingeniero naval '''Marineoffizier officiero de marina '''Marinesoldat soldato (del infanteria) de marina '''Marinestation base naval '''marinieren marinar; mariniertes/eingepökeltes Fleisch: marinada '''Marionette marionette (F) '''Marionettentheater theatro de marionettes '''Mark (n) medulla; durch ~ und Bein: usque al medulla (del ossos); f Geogr marca; (Münze) marco '''markant characteristic; remarcabile; expressive '''Marke marca; (Brief~) timbro; (Erkennungs~) placa de identitate '''Markenartikel articulo de marca '''Markensammler philatelista; collector de timbros '''Markensammlung collection philatelic/de timbros '''Markenschutz protection del marca de fabrica '''markerschütternd horripilante '''Marketender vivandero '''Markgraf margravio '''Markgrafschaft margraviato '''Markgräfin margravi/o,-a '''markieren marcar; (Ton) accentuar; (vortäuschen) simular '''Markierung marcation; signales Pl '''markig medullose; fig energic, vigorose '''Markise marquise (F) '''Markklösschen|Markklößchen bolletta de medulla '''Markknochen (Metzgerei) osso medullose '''Markstein petra milliari '''Markstück moneta de un marco '''Markt mercato; (Jahr~) feria; auf den ~ bringen: poner/lancear super le mercato '''Marktanalyse studio re le mercato '''Marktbericht bulletin del mercato '''Marktbude barraca/posto de mercato '''Marktflecken burgo '''Marktfrau mercanta, mercatrice '''marktfähig mercabile, negotiabile '''marktgängig mercabile, negotiabile '''Markthalle mercato coperte '''Marktplatz placia del mercato '''Marktpreis precio currente '''Marktschreier charlatan (F) '''Markttag die de mercato '''Marktweib mercanta, mercatrice '''Marmelade marmelada '''Marmor marmore '''Marmorarbeiter marmor/ero,-ator '''marmorartig marmoree '''Marmorbruch marmoriera '''marmorieren marmorar, marmorisar '''marmorn de marmore '''Marmorplatte platta/placa de marmore '''Marmorschleifer marmor/ero,-ator '''Marmorschleiferei marmoreria '''marode fatigate, exhauste; Mil malade '''Marotte capricio, mania; (Steckenpferd) hobby (E) '''Marquis marchese, marquis (F) '''Marquise marchesa, marquise (F) '''Mars Marte '''Marsbewohner martiano '''Marsch m marcha -sch- dem: in; ~!: marcha!; f maremma, marisco '''Marschall marechal (F) '''Marschallin Frau ~: marechala -sch- '''Marschallstab baston de marechal (F) '''Marschallwürde marechalato -sch- '''Marschbefehl ordine de marcha -sch-/resp. partir '''marschbereit preste a marchar -sch-/resp. partir '''marschfertig preste a marchar -sch-/resp. partir '''marschieren marchar -sch- '''Marschland pais/terreno alluvial/mariscose '''Marschroute itinerario '''Marstall stabulo regal de un prince/principe '''Marter martyrio; (Folter) tortura, supplicio '''Marterer torturator '''martern martyrisar, torturar '''Marterpfahl palo de supplicio/tortura '''Martertod martyrio '''Martyrium martyrio '''Marxismus marxismo '''Marxist marxista '''Marxistin marxista '''marxistisch marxista '''Marzipan marzapane (I) '''Masche malia; (aufnehmen: augmentar; aufheben: relevar; abnehmen: diminuer) '''Maschendraht tela/rete metallic '''maschenfest indismaliabile '''Maschine machina; mit der ~ schreiben: scriber a/per machina; dactylographar '''maschinell machinal, mechanic; ~ hergestellt: fabricate per machina '''Maschinenantrieb fortia mechanic '''Maschinenarbeit labor a/per machina '''Maschinenarbeiter obrero mechanic(o) '''Maschinenbau construction de machinas '''Maschinenbauer ingeniero mechanic '''Maschinenbaumeister ingeniero mechanic '''Maschinendefekt avaria de machina '''Maschinengewehr mitraliatrice; leichtes ~: fusil-mitraliatrice; unter ~feuer nehmen: mitraliar '''Maschinenhaus sala del machinas '''Maschinenmeister machinista '''maschinenmässig|maschinenmäßig mechanic '''Maschinenpistole pistola automatic '''Maschinenraum sala del machinas '''Maschinensatz Typ linotypia; composition mechanic '''Maschinenschaden avaria de machina '''Maschinenschlosser mechanico '''Maschinenschreiben dactylographia '''Maschinenschreiber dactylographo '''Maschinenschreiberin dactylographa '''Maschinenschrift dactylographia; in ~: dactylographate '''Maschinensetzer linotypista '''Maschinenteile Pl pecias de un machina '''Maschinenöl oleo lubrificante '''Maschinerie machineria; mechanismo '''Maschinist machinista '''Maschinwesen mechanica '''Maser macula; (im Holz) vena '''Maserholz ligno venate '''maserig (Holz) venate '''Masern Pl Med morbillo; (Röteln) rubeola; mit den ~ verbunden: morbillose, rubeolose '''Maserung venatura '''Maske masca, mascara '''Maskenball ballo mascate masc(ar)as '''Maskenkostüm costume a masc(ar)a '''Maskenzug mascarada '''Maskerade mascarada '''maskieren masc(ar)ar '''Maskottchen mascotte (F) '''Maskotte mascotte (F) '''Mass|Maß mesura; (Verhältnis) proportion; (Eich~) mensor; (Krug) urceo; (Ausmaß) dimension; (Grad) grado; fig moderation; in vollem ~e: plenmente; in dem ~ wie: a/in le mesura que; in reichem ~e: profusemente; in hohem ~e: ad un alte grado; über die/alle ~en: extrememente; nach ~: a mesura; (Anzug) ~ nehmen: prender le mesuras Pl '''Massabteilung|Maßabteilung departimento de vestimentos a mesura '''Massage massage '''Massaker massacro '''massakrieren massacrar '''Massanzug|Maßanzug habito a mesura '''Massarbeit|Maßarbeit labor a mesura '''Masse massa; (Menschenmenge) multitude; vulgo; (Anzahl) quantitate; (Umfang) volumine; (des Heeres) grosso '''Masseinheit|Maßeinheit unitate de mesura '''Masseinteilung|Maßeinteilung graduation; mit ~: graduate '''Massenabsatz vendita in grande quantitates '''Massenartikel articulo de grande consumo '''Massenaufgebot levata in massa '''Masseneinsatz empleo in massa '''Massenerkrankung epidemia '''Massenerzeugung fabrication/production in serie '''Massenfabrikation fabrication/production in serie '''Massengrab fossa commun '''massenhaft in massa '''Massenkundgebung manifestation popular/de massa '''Massenmord massacro '''Massenmörder assassino multiple '''Massenproduktion production in/super large scala '''Massenpsychose psychose collective/general '''Massensuggestion suggestion collective; hypnotisation del multitudes '''Massenverbrauch consumo in grande '''Massenversammlung manifestation popular/de massa '''massenweise in massa '''Masseur masseur (F) '''Masseuse masseuse (F) '''Massgabe|Maßgabe mesura; nach ~: a ration de; conforme a '''massgebend|maßgebend Pers competente; (Sache) determinante, normative, decisive '''massgeblich|maßgeblich Pers competente; (Sache) determinante, normative, decisive '''masshalten|maßhalten guardar le mesura; moderar se '''massieren massar; dar/facer massages; (Truppen) concentrar, massar '''massig in massa; massive '''massiv massive, solide; (grob) grossier Massiv n massivo '''Massivbau construction massive '''Massivität massivitate '''Masskrug|Maßkrug urceo/potto de un litro '''Massliebchen|Maßliebchen (Bot Bellis perennis) parve margarita; s. Gänseblümchen '''masslos|maßlos dismesurate; (unmäßig) immoderate; (überspannt) extravagante; (übertrieben) excess(iv)e '''Masslosigkeit|Maßlosigkeit dismesura, immoderation; (im Essen usw) intemperantia '''Massnahme|Maßnahme mesura; Maßnahmen treffen/ergreifen: prender su mesuras; (Vorkehrung) prevention '''Massregel|Maßregel s. Maßnahme '''massregeln|maßregeln reprehender, reprimendar; punir disciplinarimente '''Massregelung|Maßregelung reprehension, reprimenda; punition disciplinari '''Massschneider|Maßschneider sartor laborante/qui labora a mesura '''Massschneiderin|Maßschneiderin sartrice laborante/qui labora a mesura '''Massstab|Maßstab regula graduate; (Karten) scala; fig criterio, norma; in großem ~e: super grande/vaste scala '''massvoll|maßvoll moderate, mesurate '''Mast m Mar mast; (Leitungs~) palo, poste; (Trage~) pylon; f ingrassiamento; (Futter) victo '''Mastdarm (intestino) recto '''Mastfutter pastura, victo (ingrassiante, pro ingrassiar) '''Mastkorb cofa; posto (de observation) al vertice del mast '''Mastkur cura de ingrassiamento/superalimentation '''Mastvieh bestial ingrassiate/al ingrassiamento '''Matador matador (Sp) '''Match match (E) '''Material material '''Materialismus materialismo '''Materialist materialista '''materialistisch materialista '''Materialprüfung examine/test (E) de material(es) '''Materialschaden damno material '''Materie materia '''materiell material '''Mathematik mathematica '''Mathematiker mathematico '''mathematisch mathematic '''Matinee matinata; matinee (F) '''Matratze matras '''Matratzenmacher matrassero '''Matrikel matricula '''Matrize matrice; (Vervielfält.) stencil (E) '''Matrose marinero, nauta '''Matrosenanzug habito de marinero '''Matrosenjacke jaco de marinero '''Matsch (Brei) pappa; (Schlamm) fango '''matschig pastose; fangose '''matt (Schach) mat; (schwach) debile; (müde) lasse, mat, languide '''Matte (Fuß~) matta; (Wiese) prato '''Mattgold auro mat '''Mattheit matitate; (Müdigk.) lassitude, languor; (Schwäche) debilitate '''Mattigkeit matitate; (Müdigk.) lassitude, languor; (Schwäche) debilitate '''Mattscheibe vitro opac/dispolite '''mattsetzen matar; facer mat '''Mauer muro; (Stadt~) muralia; (Wand) pariete '''Mauerabsatz diminution gradual del spissor de un muro '''Maueranschlag placard (F) mural '''Mauerarbeit masoneria '''Mauerblümchen fig (beim Tanz) ~ sein: restar sin socio '''mauern masonar; (um-,zu/mauern) murar '''Mauerstein bricca '''Mauervorsprung projectura '''Mauerwerk masoneria; muros Pl '''Maul bucca; (Schnauze) mus/o,-ello; das ~ halten: tener le bucca clause; clauder le becco; ein großes ~ haben: parlar multo; ein böses ~ haben: haber un mal lingua; j-m das ~ stopfen: clauder le becco ad alicuno Maul- und Klauenseuche febre aphtose; aphta epizootic; epizootia '''Maulaffen Pl ~ feilhalten: star oscitante/con bucca aperte '''Maulbeerbaum moro, moriero '''Maulbeere mora '''maulen (schimpfen) inveher; (schmollen) esser de mal humor '''Maulesel mulo '''Mauleselin mula '''Mauleseltreiber mulero '''maulfaul pauco loquace '''Maulheld fanfaron '''Maulkorb muselliera, capistro; (Knebel) mordacia; e-n ~ anlegen: musellar '''Maulschelle claffo '''Maulsperre trismo '''Maultier mul/o,-a '''Maulwerk fam ein gutes ~ haben: esser (multo) garrule '''Maulwurf talpa '''Maulwurfsfalle trappa a/pro talpas '''Maulwurfsfänger chassator de talpas '''Maulwurfsgrille Zool grillotalpa '''Maulwurfshügel monticulo de talpas '''Maure mauro '''Maurer mason '''Maurergeselle obrero mason '''Maurerkelle trulla '''Maurerpolier maestro mason '''Maurerwerk masoneria '''Maurin maura '''maurisch maure, mauresc '''Maus mus, mure '''Mausefalle trappa pro/a mures '''Mauseloch foramine de mures '''mausen (Katze) attrappar mures/resp. rattos; vt fig robar, furar '''Mauser f muta mausern mutar; esser in muta '''mausetot fam ben morte '''mausig fam sich ~ machen: fanfaronar; dar se aeres '''Mausoleum mausoleo '''maximal maximal; maxime '''Maximalbetrag maximo '''Maximalgeschwindigkeit velocitate maxime/maximal '''Maxime maxima '''Maximum maximo '''Mayonnaise mayonnaise (F) maionesa '''Mechanik mechanica '''Mechaniker mechanico '''mechanisch mechanic '''mechanisieren mechanisar '''Mechanisierung mechanisation '''Mechanismus mechanismo '''Meckerer murmurator, criticastro '''meckern (Ziege) balar; fig murmurar, criticar continuemente; Su balamento '''Medaille medalia '''Medaillon medalion '''Medikament medicamento, remedio '''Medium medium (La); Adj mediumnic '''Medizin medicina; (Arznei a.) remedio '''Mediziner studiante in medicina; (Arzt) medico '''Medizinerin studianta in medicina; (Arzt) medico '''medizinisch (ärztlich) medical; (arzneilich) medicinal; ~e Fakultät: facultate de medicina '''Meer mar '''Meeraal congro; anguilla de mar '''Meerbusen baia, golfo '''Meerenge stricto '''Meeresarm bracio de mar; stricto '''Meeresbrandung resacca '''Meeresfläche superficie marin/del mar '''Meeresgrund fundo del mar '''Meereskunde oceanographia '''Meeresküste costa (del mar, maritime) '''Meeresspiegel nivello del mar '''Meeresstille calma (del mar); bona(n)cia '''Meeresstrand plagia -dzh- '''Meeresströmung currente marin/maritime '''Meeresufer bordo del mar '''Meerfahrt cursa super mar; navigation; (Kreuzfahrt) cruciera '''Meerfrau sirena '''meergrün glauc; verdemar '''Meerkatze cercopitheco; (Makak) macac/o,-a '''Meermädchen sirena '''Meerrettich rafano '''Meersalz sal marin/de mar '''Meerschaum scuma/spuma de mar '''Meerschwein porco marin '''Meerschweinchen porco de India '''Meerweibchen sirena '''Megaphon megaphono, portavoce '''Mehl farina; feinstes ~: flor de farina; mit ~ bestreuen: infarinar '''mehlartig farinacee '''Mehlbehälter fariniera '''Mehlbeutel sacco a farina; (Sieb) setasso '''Mehlbrei pappa (de farina) '''Mehlfabrik fabrica/molino de farina '''mehlhaltig farinose '''Mehlhandel commercio del farinas '''Mehlhändler farinero '''Mehlkloss|Mehlkloß bolletta de farina '''Mehlkäfer tenebrion; verme de farina '''Mehlsack sacco a farina '''Mehlsieb setasso '''Mehlspeise cibo de farina, flaon; pudding (E) '''Mehlwurm verme de farina '''mehr plus; ~ als: plus que; immer ~: de plus in plus; ~ als 20 Jahre: plus de vinti annos; ~ oder weniger: plus o minus; um so ~: tanto plus (que); ~ Geld: plus (de) moneta; ich habe niemand/resp. nichts ~: io non ha alicuno alique plus Mehr n le plus; (Überschuß) surplus, excedente '''Mehrarbeit labor supplementari; travalio additional '''Mehraufwand augmento de expensas '''Mehrausgabe augmento de expensas '''Mehrbetrag excedente '''mehrdeutig ambigue '''Mehreinnahme excedente/augmento de receptas '''mehren augmentar; (vervielfachen) multiplicar; (vermehren) accrescer '''mehrere plure(s) '''mehreres diverse cosas '''mehrfach multiple, multiplice; Adv repetitemente; plure vices '''mehrfarbig in (plure) colores; pluricolor; polychrome '''Mehrforderung supplemento de precio '''Mehrgebot offerta major/plus alte '''Mehrgewicht excedente de peso; (Überlast) supercarga '''Mehrheit pluralitate; (der Stimmen) majoritate; Gram plural '''Mehrheitsbeschluss|Mehrheitsbeschluß decision del majoritate; durch ~: al majoritate del voces '''mehrjährig de plure annos '''Mehrkosten excedente de costos; costos supplementari/additional '''mehrmalig repetite, reiterate '''mehrmals plure vices '''mehrphasig polyphasic '''mehrpolig multipolar '''mehrsilbig polysyllabe '''mehrsprachig polyglotte, plurilingue '''mehrstimmig polyphonic; a/de plure voces '''mehrtägig de plure dies '''Mehrverbrauch consumo supplementari; excedente excesso de consumo '''Mehrwert plus-valor '''Mehrzahl major parte; Gram plural '''meiden evitar; fugir '''Meier parve fermero '''Meierei parve ferma(-lacteria) '''Meierhof parve ferma(-lacteria) '''Meierin parve fermera '''Meile millia '''Meilenstein petra milliari '''meilenweit Adv lontanissimo; a plure millias de distantia '''Meiler carboniera '''mein (Sg, Pl) Adj mi; mein Bruder: mi fratre; m-e Schwester: mi soror; m-e Freunde: mi amicos; m-e Freundinnen: mi amicas; Pron mie; der/resp. die, das ~e: le mie; die ~en Pl: le mies '''meine s. mein '''Meineid perjurio; e-n ~ leisten: perjurar '''meineidig perjur; ~ werden: perjurar se '''Meineidiger perjuro, perjurator '''meinen opinar; (denken) pensar; (glauben) creder; (beabsichtigen) intender; ~ Sie das ernst?: esque vos lo pensa/opina realmente?; was ~ Sie damit?: que intende vos per isto?; man sollte ~: on crederea/dicerea; was ~ Sie dazu?: que pensa vos de isto?; ~ Sie mich?: intende vos forsan parlar de me?; es gut ~: haber le melior intentiones; das will ich ~: io lo crede ya '''meiner (der, die, das meinige) le mie; (Gen.) de me '''meinerseits de mi parte '''meinesgleichen mi equal '''meinethalben s. meinetwegen '''meinetwegen pro/a causa de me; (ich habe nichts dagegen) sia!; io consenti '''meinige (der, die, das) le mie; die Meinigen: le mies; mi familia '''Meinung opinion, aviso; (Absicht) intention; ich bin der ~, daß: io es de opinion que; sich e-e ~ bilden (über): formar se un opinion (super); m-r ~ nach: secundo me/mi opinion; vorgefaßte ~: opinion preconcipite; in der ~ daß: judicante que '''Meinungsaustausch excambio/intercambio de opiniones/ideas/impressiones/vistas '''Meinungsverschiedenheit divergentia de opiniones '''Meise paro '''Meissel|Meißel cisello '''meisseln|meißeln cisellar '''meist le major parte (de); die ~e Zeit: le major parte del tempore; am ~en: le plus '''meistbegünstigt le plus favor/ate,-ite '''meistbietend ~ verkaufen: vender al plus offerente '''meistens pro le major parte; le plus sovente; in general '''meistenteils pro le major parte; le plus sovente; in general '''Meister maestro; (Kunst) magistro; (Sport) campion; fam asse '''meisterhaft magistral, maestral '''Meisterin maestra, magistra '''meisterlich magistral, maestral '''meistern maestrar, dominar, vincer '''Meisterschaft maestria; (Überlegenheit) superioritate; (Sport) campionato '''Meisterschaftswettspiel match (E) de campionato '''Meisterschuss|Meisterschuß optime tiro '''Meistersinger maestro cantator '''Meisterstück obra maestral '''Meisterwerk obra maestral '''Meistgebot optime/maxime offerta '''Mekka Mecca '''Melancholie melancholia '''Melancholiker melancholico '''Melancholikerin melancholica '''melancholisch melancholic '''Melasse melassa '''Melde Bot atriplex '''Meldeamt officio de registration/censo; (Polizei) commissariato de policia; Mil officio de recrutamento '''Meldefrist dilation/termino de inscription '''Meldegänger staffetta, messagero '''Meldehund can de staffetta '''melden annunciar; (mitteilen) informar, communicar; notificar; (berichten) reportar, referer; sich ~: annunciar se; (zu e-m Examen) inscriber se; sich zum Wort ~: peter le parola '''Melder staffetta, messagero '''Meldereiter staffetta, messagero '''Meldeschein declaration de presentia/resp. residentia '''Meldezettel bulletin de allogio -dzh-; s.a. Meldeschein '''Meldung annuncio, reporto; (Nachricht) nova, notitia; (polizeil.) declaration de residentia; (Vorstellung) presentation; (amtl.) communication '''meliert miscite; (Haare) grisastre '''Melisse Bot melissa '''Melissenkraut melissa officinal; citronella '''Melkeimer situla de/pro mulger '''melken mulger; Su mulsion '''Melker mulgitor '''Melkerin mulgitrice '''Melkkuh vacca lactifere/a lacte/de lacte '''Melkschemel scabello (de mulger) '''Melodie melodia '''melodisch melodic, melodiose '''melodiös melodic, melodiose '''Melodrama melodrama '''melodramatisch melodramatic '''Melone melon; (Wasser~) melon de aqua '''Melonenbeet meloniera '''Meltau mildew (E) '''Membran membrana; Elektr diaphragma '''Membrane membrana; Elektr diaphragma '''Memme coardo, poltron '''Memoiren Pl memorias '''Memoirenschreiber memorialista '''Menagerie menagerie (F); monstra de bestias '''Menge quantitate; (Menschen~) multitude; un grande numero; (Schwarm) essame '''mengen miscer '''Mennig minio '''Mennige minio '''mennigen miniar '''Mensch m homine; esser human, humano; die ~en: le homines/humanos; kein ~: nemo, necuno; (Leute) gente, personas Pl; (n) creatura '''Menschenaffe anthropoide; simia anthropomorphe '''Menschenalter etate human/de homine; generation '''Menschenfeind misanthropo '''menschenfeindlich misanthropic, misanthrope '''Menschenfresser anthropophago, cannibal '''Menschenfresserei anthropophagia, cannibalismo '''Menschenfreund philanthropo '''menschenfreundlich philanthropic, philanthrope; human, humanitari '''Menschenfreundlichkeit philanthropia; humanitarismo '''Menschengedenken seit ~: desde/depost tempores immemorabile; de memoria de homine '''Menschengeschlecht genere human; generation human, humanitate '''Menschenhass|Menschenhaß misanthropia '''Menschenkenner psychologo '''Menschenkenntnis cognoscentia del homines/natur(ess)a human; gute ~ haben: esser bon psychologo '''Menschenkind humano/homine; typo; (Anrede) filio '''Menschenleben vita human '''menschenleer dispopulate; (öde) deserte '''Menschenliebe philanthropia; amor del homines '''Menschenmaterial material human '''Menschenmenge multitude '''Menschenmord homicidio '''menschenmöglich humanmente possibile '''Menschenmörder homicida '''Menschenraub rapto (de personas) '''Menschenrecht derecto del homine '''Menschenscheu timiditate, insociabilitate menschenscheu timide, insociabile '''Menschenschinder oppressor, exploitator; tormentator '''Menschenschinderei oppression; exploitation odiose '''Menschenschlag racia/specie de homines '''Menschenseele anima human; es gab keine ~: il habeva necun anima viv(ent)e '''Menschensohn Filio del homine '''Menschentum humanitate '''Menschenverstand intendimento/intelligentia human; gesunder ~: bon senso; senso commun '''Menschenwürde dignitate human/del homine '''menschenwürdig digne de un homine; human; civilisate '''menschenähnlich anthropomorphe, anthropoide '''Menschheit humanitate; genere/racia human '''menschlich human, humanitari '''Menschlichkeit humanitate, humanitarismo '''Menschwerdung incarnation '''Menstruation menstruation '''menstruieren menstruar '''Mensur duello inter studiantes; (Maß) mesura, distantia '''Menthol menthol '''Menuett menuet '''Menü menu (F) '''Mergel marna '''Mergelgrube marniera '''mergeln marnate '''Meridian meridiano '''Merino merino '''Merinowolle lana merino '''merkbar perceptibile; sensibile '''Merkblatt folio de information/annotationes/notitias/instructiones '''Merkbuch agenda, quadernetto '''merken notar, marcar; (wahrnehmen) perciper, remarcar; ~ lassen: lassar parer/intervider; sich nichts ~ lassen: dissimular; sich et. ~: prender nota (de); retener alique '''merklich sensibile; (sichtlich) visibile '''Merkmal characteristica; marca distinctive; (Anzeichen) indice '''merkwürdig remarcabile, notabile; (seltsam) curiose, estranie '''merkwürdigerweise il es curiose/estranie que '''Merkwürdigkeit cosa remarcabile/notabile; curiositate '''Merkzeichen signo, marca '''Mesner sacristano '''Messamt|Meßamt Rel servicio divin; missa; Hdl secretariato del feria '''Messband|Meßband banda metric '''messbar|meßbar mesurabile, mensurabile '''Messbuch|Meßbuch missal; libro de missa '''Messdiener|Meßdiener acolyto; serviente '''Messe Hdl feria; Mil, Mar mensa (commun del officieros); Rel missa '''Messeamt Hdl officio del feria '''Messeareal area del feria '''Messegelände area del feria '''Messehalle hall (E) del feria '''messen me(n)surar; metir; sich mit j-m ~: equalar se ad alicuno; mesurar se con alicuno '''Messer m Pers mensor, mensurator; agrimensor; (Instr.) contator; (n) cultello; Med scalpello; (Pflug~) cultro '''Messerbesteck etui (F) a cultellos '''Messerbänkchen porta-cultello '''Messerhandlung cultelleria '''Messerheft manico de cultello '''Messerheld rixator al cultello '''Messerklinge lamina de cultello '''Messerrücken dorso de un cultello '''Messerscheide vaina de cultello '''Messerschmied cultellero '''Messerschneide talia/filo de cultello '''Messerspitze puncta de cultello '''Messerstecher rixator al cultello '''Messerstecherei rixa al cultello '''Messerstich colpo de cultello '''Messgefäss|Meßgefäß Techn vaso graduate; Rel vaso sacrate '''Messgehilfe|Meßgehilfe acolyto, serviente '''Messgerät|Meßgerät instrumento de/pro mesura; Rel objectos/vasos/ornamentos sacerdotal '''Messgewand|Meßgewand casula '''Messhemd|Meßhemd alba '''Messias Messia '''Messing laton '''Messingblech lamina de laton '''Messingdraht filo de laton '''Messingschmied latonero '''Messingware latoneria '''Messinstrument|Meßinstrument instrumento de mesura '''Messkelch|Meßkelch calice '''Messkette|Meßkette catena de agrimensor '''Messkunde|Meßkunde agrimensura '''Messkunst|Meßkunst agrimensura '''Messplatte|Meßplatte placa graduate '''Messschnur|Meßschnur corda de agrimensor '''Messstange|Meßstange jalon '''Messtisch|Meßtisch planchetta; tabula plan '''Messtuch|Meßtuch corporal '''Messuhr|Meßuhr contator '''Messung mesuration, mensuration; agrimensura '''Messverfahren|Meßverfahren modo de me(n)suration '''Mestize mesticio '''Mestizin mesticia '''Met hydromelle '''Metall metallo '''Metallarbeiter obrero metallurgic; fam metallista '''metallartig metallic; de metallo '''Metallbelag strato metallic, metallisation '''metallen metallic; de metallo '''Metallgeld specie/moneta metallic '''Metallglanz lucentia/lustro metallic '''metallhaltig metallifere '''Metallindustrie industria metallurgic '''metallisch metallic; de metallo '''Metallkunde metallographia '''Metallsäge serra a metallo '''Metallurgie metallurgia '''metallurgisch metallurgic '''Metallwarenfabrik fabrica de articulos metallic '''Metamorphose metamorphose '''Metapher metaphora '''metaphorisch metaphoric '''Metaphysik metaphysica '''Metaphysiker metaphysico '''metaphysisch metaphysic '''Meteor meteoro '''Meteoreisen ferro meteoric '''Meteorit meteorite '''Meteorologe meteorologo '''Meteorologie meteorologia '''Meteorstein aerolitho '''Meter metro '''Metermass|Metermaß metro; (Band) banda metric '''Metersystem systema metric '''meterweise per metro '''Methode methodo '''Methodenlehre methodologia '''Methodik methodologia '''methodisch methodic '''Methyl methylo '''Methylalkohol alcohol methylic '''Methylen methyleno '''Metrik metrica '''metrisch metric '''Metropole metropole '''Mette matinas, matutinas Pl '''Mettwurst salsicia fumigate molle '''Metzelei massacro, carnage '''Metzeln massacrar '''Metzger macellero '''Metzgerei macelleria '''Meuchelmord assassinato; assassinamento '''Meuchelmörder assassino '''meuchelmörderisch assassin '''meucheln assassinar '''meuchlerisch perfide, insidiose; Adv perfidemente, insidiosemente '''meuchlings perfidemente, insidiosemente '''Meute canes venatori '''Meuterei motin(eria) '''Meuterer motinero '''meuterisch motinose '''meutern motinar/rebellar se '''miauen miaular; facer miau Miauen n miaulamento '''mich (Akk. v. ich) me; für mich: pro me '''Mieder corsage (F); corset (F) '''Miedertuch fichu (F) '''Miene aere, similante; e-e traurige ~ aufsetzen: haber le aere triste; gute ~ zum bösen Spiel machen: surrider in le facie del adversitate; facer bon visage a mal joco; ohne e-e ~ zu verziehen: sin palpebrar/batter le palpebras '''Mienenspiel mimica; gestos Pl '''mies mal, brute '''Miesmacher alarmista, pessimista, defaitista -fet- '''Miesmuschel musculo (edibile) '''Mietauto auto de location '''Miete location; zur ~ geben: locar; dar in location; in ~ nehmen: prender in location; zur ~ wohnen: esser locatario/in location '''mieten prender in location, (Dienstboten) ingagiar -dzh-; (Schiff) fretar '''Mietentschädigung indemnitate de allogio -dzh- '''Mieter locatario '''Mieterin locataria '''Mietgeld (precio de) location '''Miethaus domo/casa locative '''Mietkontrakt contracto de location '''Mietleute Pl locatarios '''Mietling mercenario '''Mietpreis (precio de) location '''Mietvertrag contracto de location '''Mietwagen auto de location '''mietweise in location '''Mietwohnung appartamento in location '''Mietzins (precio de) location '''Mieze (Katze) mici/o,-a '''mig plen/implite de fumo; fumose '''Migräne hemicrania, migraine (F) '''Mikrobe microbio '''Mikrofilm microfilm '''Mikrofilmherstellung microfilmage '''Mikrofilmstelle servicio de microfilmage '''Mikroorganismus micro-organismo '''Mikrophon microphono '''Mikroskop microscopio '''mikroskopisch microscopic '''Milbe acaro '''milbig acarose '''Milch lacte; (Fisch) lacta; semine piscari '''milchartig lactee, lactose '''Milchbart barba nascente; fig imberbe '''Milchbrei pappa de lacte '''Milchbruder fratre de lacte '''Milchbrötchen panetto (de lacte) '''Milchdrüse Anat glandula mammari '''Milchflasche bottilia a lacte; (für den Säugling) biberon (F) '''Milchfrau lactera '''Milchgeschäft lacteria '''Milchglas vitro a lacte; (Glasart) vitro opalescente/fusc) '''milchhaltig lactifere, lactose '''Milchhandlung lacteria, cremeria '''Milchhändler lactero; (Rahmhändler) cremero '''Milchhändlerin lactera; (Rahmhändler) cremero '''milchig lactee, lactose, lactic '''Milchkaffee caffe con lacte '''Milchkalb vitell/o,-a lactante/de lacte '''Milchkanne potto/olla a lacte, lactiera; (aus Metall) bidon (a lacte) '''Milchkuh vacca lacter/de lacte '''Milchmann lactero '''Milchmädchen lactera '''Milchprodukt producto lactic/lactee/de lacte/de lacteria '''Milchpulver lacte in pulvere '''Milchrahm crema '''Milchreis ris al lacte '''Milchschokolade chocolate sch- al lacte '''Milchschwester soror de lacte '''Milchspeise platto a base de lacte '''Milchstrasse|Milchstraße Astr via lactee '''Milchsäure acido lactic '''Milchtopf potto/olla a lacte, lactiera '''Milchzahn dente de lacte '''Milchzucker sucro/saccharo de lacte; Chem lactosa '''mild dulce, suave; (anmutig) amen; (gnädig) clemente; (Strafe) legier -dzh-; (nachsichtig) indulgente; ~e Stiftung: obra pie; ~e Gabe: dono caritabile; ~(er) werden: adulciar se '''Milde f dulcor, suavitate, amenitate, clementia '''mildern adulciar, suavisar, amenisar; (abschwächen) attenuar; (Schmerz) mitigar, alleviar, sedar '''Milderung adulciamento, suavisation, amenisation, attenuation, mitigation; Med sedation; (der Strafe) commutation '''Milderungsgrund circumstantia attenuante '''mildherzig caritabile '''Mildherzigkeit caritate '''mildtätig caritabile '''Mildtätigkeit caritate '''Milieu ambiente, milieu (F) '''Militarismus militarismo '''Militarist militarista '''Militz militia '''Militzsoldat militiano '''Militär m militar, milite, soldato; (n) militares Pl; truppa, armea '''Militärarzt medico militar '''Militärattaché attaché (F) militar '''Militärbehörde autoritate militar '''Militärbündnis alliantia militar '''Militärdienst servicio militar '''militärdienstpflichtig subjecte al servicio militar (obligatori) '''Militärdienstverweigerer objector de conscientia '''Militärflugzeug avion militar '''militärisch militar '''Militärpflicht servicio militar obligatori '''Militärregierung governamento militar '''Militärstrafverfahren procedura penal militar '''militärtauglich apte al servicio militar '''militäruntauglich inapte al servicio militar '''Militärverwaltung administration/intendentia militar '''Militärwesen questiones/affaires (F) militar '''Militärzeit tempore/duration de servicio militar '''Milliarde milliardo; billion '''Milliardär milliardario '''Milliardärin milliardaria '''Milligramm milligramma '''Millimeter millimetro '''Million million '''Millionstel millionesimo '''millionster millionesime '''Milliontel millionesimo '''Millionär millionario '''Millionärin millionaria '''Milz splen '''Milzbrand splenitis '''Milzkrankheit splenopathia '''Milzstechen splenalgia '''Milzsucht hypochona '''milzsüchtig hypochonadriac '''Mime mimo '''Mimik mimica '''Mimikry mimetismo '''mimisch mimic '''Mimose mimosa '''mimosenhaft fig hypersensibile, hypersensitive '''Minarett minaret '''minder (geringer, weniger) minor, inferior; Adv minus '''minderbemittelt modeste, impecuniose; pauco pecuniose '''Mindereinnahme recepta inferior; deficit '''Mindergewicht manco de peso '''Minderheit minoritate '''minderjährig minor (de etate) '''Minderjährigkeit minoitate '''mindern diminuer, reducer '''Minderung diminution '''minderwertig (de valor) inferior; de mal qualitate '''Minderwertigkeit inferioritate '''Minderwertigkeitsgefühl sentimento de inferioritate '''Minderwertigkeitskomplex complexo de inferioritate '''Minderzahl minoritate '''mindest minime; Adv le minus; nicht das ~e: non le minime parte; zum ~en: al minus; nicht im ~en: in necun modo '''Mindestbetrag minimo '''Mindestbietender minus offerente '''mindestens pro le minus; al minus '''Mindestlohn salario minime/minimo '''Mindestmass|Mindestmaß minimo '''Mindestpreis precio minim/e,-o '''Mine mina (a. Bergwerk); ~n legen: poner minas '''Minenfeld campo minate/de minas '''Minengang (Bergwerk) galeria de mina '''Minenleger Mar pone-minas '''Minenräumboot draga-minas '''Minenschacht puteo de mina '''Minensperre barrage de minas '''Minensperrgürtel barrage de minas '''Minensuchboot draga-minas '''Minentreffer explosion de minas '''Minenwerfer lancea-minas '''Mineral mineral '''Mineralbad banio de aquas mineral '''mineralisch mineral '''Mineraloge mineralogo, mineralogista '''Mineralogie mineralogia '''Mineralquelle fonte de aquas mineral '''Mineralreich regno mineral '''Mineralsalz sal mineral '''Mineralwasser aqua mineral '''Miniatur miniatura '''Miniaturmaler miniaturista '''Minimum minimo '''Minister ministro '''Ministerialbeamter functionario/empleato de ministerio '''Ministerialerlass|Ministerialerlaß decreto/ordinantia ministerial '''ministeriell ministerial '''Ministerium ministerio '''Ministerkrise crise ministerial '''Ministerpräsident presidente del consilio (del ministros); prime ministro '''Ministerrat consilio del ministros '''Ministrant serviente, acolyto '''ministrieren servir le missa '''Minne (poet.) amor '''Minnelied cantion de amor '''Minnesänger menestrel, troubadour (F), trovero, trovator '''minus minus Minus n Hdl deficit; Arith minus '''Minuspol polo negative '''Minuszeichen minus '''Minute minuta; auf die ~: con punctualitate '''minutenlang durante minutas '''Minutenzeiger agulia del minutas '''Minze mentha '''mir (Dat. v. ich) me, a me; mir nichts, dir nichts: sin plus ceremonia; ein Freund von ~: un amico mie '''Mirabelle Bot mirabella; (parve) pruna jalne '''Mirakel miraculo '''misch seismic '''Mischart specie bastarde '''mischbar miscibile '''Mischbarkeit miscibilitate '''Mischehe matrimonio mixte '''mischen miscer; gemischt: miscite, mixte; (Metall) alliar; sich in et. ~: immiscer/intromiscer se '''Mischer persona qui misce, miscitor '''Mischgetränk cocktail (E) '''Mischling mestici/o,-a; mulatt/o,-a '''Mischmasch mixtura confuse/disparate/heteroclite '''Mischmaschine machina de miscer; miscitor; (Beton~) betoniera '''Mischrasse racia mixte '''Mischung mixtura; (Gemisch) miscellanea; (Metall) alligato '''mischungsfähig miscibile '''Mischungsverhältnis dosage '''Mischwald silva/foreste mixte '''Mispel Bot mespilo '''Mispelbaum mespiliero '''missachten|mißachten disestimar, disestimar, disdignar; minuspreciar, contemner; (vernachlässigen) negliger '''Missachtung|Mißachtung disestima, disdigno, minusprecio, disestima, contempto; unter ~: in contempto (de) '''Missbehagen|Mißbehagen displacer mißbehagen j-m ~: displacer ad alicuno '''Missbildung|Mißbildung deformation, deformitate; (Erziehung) education mancante '''missbilligen|mißbilligen disapprobar, reprobar '''Missbilligung|Mißbilligung disapprobation, reprobation '''Missbrauch|Mißbrauch abuso, misuso '''missbrauchen|mißbrauchen abusar de; misusar '''missbräuchlich|mißbräuchlich abusive '''missdeuten|mißdeuten interpretar mal, misinterpretar '''Missdeutung|Mißdeutung interpretation false/errate/disfavorabile; misinterpretation '''missen carer; mancar de; esser private de; (nicht finden) non trovar '''Misserfolg|Mißerfolg insuccesso '''Missernte|Mißernte mal recolta/messe; recolta scarse '''Missetat malfacto, delicto; (Verbrechen) crimine '''Missetäter malfactor; delinquente; criminal '''Missetäterin malfactrice; delinquenta; criminala '''missfallen|mißfallen displacer (a), disagradar (a) Mißfallen: displacer, disagradamento '''missfällig|mißfällig displacente, disagradabile; (anstößig) choccante sch- '''Missgeburt|Mißgeburt aborto; creatura/infante deforme; fig monstro '''Missgeschick|Mißgeschick infortuna; mal sorte; adversitate; (Unzeit) contratempore '''Missgestalt|Mißgestalt deformitate mißgestalt deforme, deformate '''missgestaltet|mißgestaltet deforme, deformate '''missgestimmt|mißgestimmt de mal humor; (unzufrieden) discontente '''missglücken|mißglücken faller; non succeder '''Missgriff|Mißgriff mal prisa, prisa mancate; fig error '''Missgunst|Mißgunst invidia; jelosia, zelosia '''missgönnen|mißgönnen invidiar (alique ad alicuno) '''missgünstig|mißgünstig invidiose; jelose, zelose '''misshandlen|mißhandlen maltractar '''Misshandlung|Mißhandlung maltractamento '''Missheirat|Mißheirat mésalliance (F) '''misshellig|mißhellig discordante, dissentiente '''Misshelligkeit|Mißhelligkeit discordantia, dissension '''Mission mission '''Missionar missionario '''Missklang|Mißklang dissonantia (a. fig); cacophonia '''Misskredit|Mißkredit discredito (geraten: cader); in ~ bringen: discreditar '''misslich|mißlich precari, incerte; (heikel) scabrose; (schwierig) difficile; (Lage) critic '''Misslichkeit|Mißlichkeit precarietate, incertitude, scabrositate, difficultate '''missliebig|mißliebig antipathic; impopular; sich ~ machen bei: perder le sympathias de '''misslingen|mißlingen faller; non succeder Mißlingen n insuccesso '''Missmut|Mißmut mal humor '''missmutig|mißmutig de mal humor; (unzufrieden) discontente '''missraten|mißraten faller; non succeder; ~es Kind: mal fili/o,-a '''Missstand|Mißstand mal; inconveniente '''Missstimmung|Mißstimmung discordantia; fig mal humor '''Misston|Mißton tono/sono/nota false; dissonantia (a. fig) '''misstrauen|mißtrauen diffider (de) Mißtrauen: diffidentia '''Misstrauensantrag|Mißtrauensantrag motion/voto de diffidentia '''Misstrauensvotum|Mißtrauensvotum motion/voto de diffidentia '''misstrauisch|mißtrauisch diffidente; (argwöhnisch) suspiciose '''Missvergnügen|Mißvergnügen displacer, discontentamento '''missvergnügt|mißvergnügt displacite, discontente, malcontente '''Missverhältnis|Mißverhältnis disproportion, incongruitate '''missverstehen|mißverstehen intender/comprender mal; miscomprender '''missverständlich|mißverständlich equivoc '''Missverständnis|Mißverständnis miscomprension, equivoco '''Misswirtschaft|Mißwirtschaft maladministration, corruption '''Mist stercore; fig porcheria, porcalia; (Unsinn) nonsenso; (Dummheit) stultessa; (Plunder) cosalias Pl '''Mistbeet lecto calde (pro le semines); (für Pilze) fungiera '''Mistel Bot visco '''Misteldrossel Ornith turdo viscivore '''misten Ackb stercorar; (Stall) mundar '''Mistfink fig fam porcacio, porcalion '''Mistgabel furca (a stercore) '''Mistgrube fossa a stercore '''Misthaufen stercorario '''Mistjauche stercore liquide '''Mistkäfer scarabeo/coleoptero stercorari '''Mistral mistral '''Miszellaneen Pl miscellanea Sg '''Miszellen Pl miscellanea Sg '''mit con; (Mittel oft:) de, per; ~ dir: con te; ~ Feder geschrieben: scribite con/per penna; ~ Ziegeln gedeckt: coperite de tegulas; ~ 20 Jahren: a le etate de vinti annos; ~ e-m Wort: in un parola; ~ lauter Stimme: in alte voce; ~ leiser Stimme: in voce basse; ~ dem Zug ankommen: arrivar per traino '''Mitangeklagter coaccusato '''Mitarbeit collaboration; cooperation '''mitarbeiten collaborar, cooperar '''Mitarbeiter collaborator; collega '''Mitarbeiterin collaboratrice; collega '''mitbekommen reciper (als Mitgift: in dote) '''Mitbenutzung uso usufructo (in) commun; unter ~ von: serviente se anque de '''Mitbesitzer copossessor, coproprietario '''Mitbestimmungsrecht derecto de cogestion '''Mitbewerber concurrente; competitor '''Mitbewerberin concurrenta; competitrice '''Mitbewohner cohabitant/e,-a; Pl le altere locatarios '''mitbringen portar apportar con se; (beisteuern) contribuer con/per; apportar '''Mitbruder confratre '''Mitbürge co-cautionario '''Mitbürger concitatano '''Mitbürgerin concitatana '''Mitchrist fratre in Cristo '''Miteigentum coproprietate '''Miteigentümer coproprietario, copossessor '''miteinander le un con le altere; juncto, insimul '''Mitempfinden sympathia; Vb sympathisar '''Miterbe cohereditario '''Miterbin cohereditaria '''miterleben participar/assister a '''Mitesser commensal; Med comedo(n) '''mitfahren partir vader, venir con (in vehiculo); wir fahren mit: nos parti/vade con te/resp. nos usw per traino/auto usw '''Mitfahrender companion (de viage); passagero -dzh- '''Mitfahrer companion (de viage); passagero -dzh- '''mitfühlen sympathisar (con) '''mitfühlend compatiente '''mitführen ducer/menar con se; (v. Flüssen) trainar '''mitgeben dar (als Mitgift: in doto); j-m e-n Brief ~: cargar alicuno de un littera '''Mitgefangene companiona de prision/captivitate; codetenita '''Mitgefangener companion de prision/captivitate; codetenito '''Mitgefühl sympathia; (Mitleid) compassion '''mitgehen ir/vader con; accompaniar (alicuno); et. ~ heißen: robar; intascar '''mitgeniessen|mitgenießen divider le placer de un altere; gauder de alique con alicuno '''Mitgift dote; e-e ~ geben: dotar; dar in dote '''Mitglied membro; förderndes ~: membro sustentor; (Bestandteil) componente '''Mitgliedsbeitrag quota, quotisation '''Mitgliedschaft qualitate de membro; membrato '''Mitgliedskarte carta de membro '''Mitgliedstaat stato membro '''mithaften ~ für: esser (anque) garante/responsabile de '''mithalten tener con un altere; (Zeitung) participar al abonamento (de un jornal); ich halte mit: io me uni a vos '''Mitherausgeber coeditor '''Mithilfe assistentia; collaboration; (Mitschuld) complicitate '''mithin dunque; per consequente '''mithören Tel ascoltar; interceptar un communication '''Mitinhaber coproprietario; associato, (con)socio '''mitkommen venir con; ich komme mit (dir): io veni con (te); (begleiten) accompaniar; (Schule) ~ können: poter sequer '''Mitkämpfer companion de armas/lucta '''mitlaufen concurrer '''Mitlaut Gram consonante '''Mitleid compassion, pietate, commiseration; ~ haben (mit): haber pietate (de); ~ erwecken (bei): facer pietate (a) '''Mitleidenschaft in ~ ziehen: involver, implicar; facer patir le mesme dolores '''mitleiderregend a facer pietate; commiserabile '''mitleidig pietose, compassive, caritabile '''mitleidlos impietose, impassibile '''Mitleidsbezeigung condolentia '''mitleidslos impietose, impassibile '''mitleidvoll pietose, compassive '''Mitläufer complice; Pol sympathisante, partisano '''mitmachen prender parte (in); facer como le alteres; (Krieg) participar; (Mode) sequer; er hat viel mitgemacht: ille ha vivite per multe eventos '''Mitmensch cohomine, cohumano, proximo '''mitnehmen prender con se; hart ~: tracter mal; (Gebiet) devastar; (seelisch) deprimer '''mitnichten nullemente; in nulle modo '''Mitra mitra '''mitrechnen vt includer in le calculo/numero; vi (et.) contar, importar '''mitreden prender parte in le conversation/discussion; fig mitzureden haben: haber voce in; dabei habe ich auch ein Wort/Wörtchen mitzureden: anque io vole esser audite '''mitreisen viagiar -dzh- con (alicuno) '''Mitreisende companiona de viage '''Mitreisender companion de viage '''mitreissen|mitreißen trainar, traher; involver '''mitsamt juncto (con) '''mitschicken junger, includer; inviar accompaniate per '''Mitschuld complicitate '''mitschuldig complice '''Mitschuldiger complice '''Mitschüler condiscipulo; camerada (de classe); companion de schola '''Mitschülerin condiscipula; camerada (de classe); companiona de schola '''mitspielen jocar sonar con alteres; j-m übel ~: maltractar alicuno '''Mitspieler companion/camerada de joco '''Mitspielerin companiona/camerada de joco '''Mitspracherecht derecto de ingerentia '''mitsprechen s. mitreden; (alle) parlar in choro '''Mittag mediedie, meridie (am: a); zu ~ essen: dinar, prander '''Mittagessen dinar, prandio '''mittags a mediedie '''Mittagschlaf siesta; Mittagsruhe halten: facer le siesta '''Mittagskreis meridiano '''Mittagslinie linea meridian '''Mittagsmahl dinar, prandio '''Mittagsonne sol de meridie/mediedie '''Mittagsruhe siesta; Mittagsruhe halten: facer le siesta '''Mittagssonne sol de meridie/mediedie '''Mittagszeit (hora de) meridie; (Essenszeit) hora del dinar/prandio '''Mitte medio; (Mittelpunkt) centro; in unserer ~: inter nos; (des Monats) medietate; ~ Juli: medie julio; in le medio de julio; die ~ halten: guardar le medie via '''mitteilbar communicabile '''mitteilen communicar (alique ad alicuno); informar/avisar alicuno de alique; facer saper (alique ad alicuno) '''mitteilsam communicative, expansive '''Mitteilung communication, information; (amtl.) communicato; vertrauliche ~: confidentia '''Mittel medio; (Geld~) Pl medios, ressources (F); (Heil~) remedio; (Durchschnitt) media; sich ins ~ legen: intervenir, mediar, interceder, interponer se; ~ und Wege finden: trovar vias e medios; ~ zum Zweck: medio pro servir le fin; der Zweck heiligt die ~: le fin justifica le medios mittel Adj median, medie; s.a. mittler '''Mittelafrika Africa central '''Mittelalter medievo, medie etate '''mittelalterlich medieval '''mittelbar mediate, indirecte '''Mittelding cosa intermediari '''mittelfein de qualitate medie '''Mittelfinger digito medie '''Mittelfuss|Mittelfuß Anat metatarso '''Mittelgang passo medie; (Durchgang) passage de medio '''Mittelgewicht peso medie '''Mittelglied (e-s Fingers) phalangina; (Logik, Math) termino medie '''mittelgross|mittelgroß de grandor/statura medie/median '''Mittelgrösse|Mittelgröße grandor/talia/statura medie/median '''Mittelhand Anat metacarpo '''Mittelhochdeutsch medie alte germano '''Mittellinie linea median/del medio '''mittellos sin medios/ressources (F) '''Mittellosigkeit manco de medios '''mittelländisch mediterranee; ~es Meer: Mediterraneo; Mar Mediterranee '''Mittelläufer (Sport) centro, mediano '''Mittelmeer mediterraneo '''mittelmässig|mittelmäßig mediocre; (v. mittlerer Größe) medie '''Mittelmässigkeit|Mittelmäßigkeit mediocritate '''Mittelohr aure medie '''Mittelohrentzündung otitis medie '''Mittelpunkt centro '''mittels per medio de '''Mittelschule schola medie/primari superior/secundari '''Mittelsmann mediator, intermediario '''Mittelsperson mediator, intermediario '''mittelst per medio de '''Mittelstand classe medie '''Mittelstrasse|Mittelstraße strata del medio; fig juste medio '''Mittelstreckenlauf cursa de medie distantia '''Mittelstreckenläufer curritor/cursor de medie distantia '''Mittelstreifen banda/fascia central/median '''Mittelstufe (Schule) classes Pl medie '''Mittelstück Techn pecia del medio/centro; parte median; (Rendvieh) flanco de bove '''Mittelstürmer centro-avante '''Mittelweg strata del medio; fig juste medio '''Mittelwelle (Radio) unda medie '''Mittelwort Gram participio '''mitten ~ in, ~ auf, ~ unter: in le medio de; ~ in der Stadt: in le centro del citate '''mittendurch a(l) transverso (de) '''Mitternacht medienocte '''mitternächtig a/de medienocte '''mitternächtlich a/de medienocte, nocturne '''Mittfasten medie quaresima '''Mittler mediator, mediatrice mittler Adj medie; die ~e Tür: le porta del medio; der ~e Teil von Deutschland: le parte central de Germania; von ~em Alter: de medie etate '''Mittlerin mediatrice '''mittlerweile intertanto '''mittrinken biber con (le) alteres '''mittschiffs al/per le medio del nave '''Mittsommer medie-estate '''mittun facer como le alteres '''Mittwoch mercuridi '''mittwochs (le) mercuridi '''Mittäterschaft complicitate '''mitunter a vices; de tempore in tempore '''mitunterzeichnen contrasignar, cosignar '''Mitursache causa secundari '''mitverantwortlich corresponsabile '''Mitverschworene conspiratrice, conjurata '''Mitverschworener conspirator, conjurato '''Mitwelt contemporaneos Pl '''mitwirken cooperar, collaborar (bei: a); concurrer '''Mitwirkende cooperatrice; collaboratrice '''Mitwirkender cooperator; collaborator '''Mitwirkung cooperation, collaboration; unter ~ von: con le concurso de; in collaboration con '''Mitwissen cognoscentia; ohne mein ~: sin que io lo sapeva '''Mitwisser confidente '''mitwollen voler ir resp. venir con '''mitzählen includer/comprender in le computo; contar '''mixen miscer '''Mixtur mixtura, potion '''Mob populaceo, plebe '''mobil mobile; Mil mobilisate; (flink) ben disposite; Hdl liquide; Mil ~ machen: mobilisar '''Mobiliar mobiliario '''Mobilien Pl benes mobile '''mobilisieren mobilisar '''Mobilmachung mobilisation '''Mode moda; die neueste ~: le ultime moda; ~ sein: esser de moda; aus der ~ gekommen: passate de moda; nach der ~: al moda; aus der ~: foris de moda; in ~: in voga '''Modeartikel articulo de moda; novitate '''Modedame seniora/dama al moda '''Modedichter poeta in voga '''Modeheft revista de modas '''Modejournal jornal de modas '''Modell modello; (Schnittmuster) patrono; ~ stehen: servir de modello; Mal posar '''Modellflugzeug modello de avion; avion-modello '''modellieren modellar; Techn modular '''Modellierer modellator, modulator '''Modellierung modellamento, modulation '''Modellzeichnen designo de figuras '''modeln formar, modellar, modular '''Modenarr dandy (E) '''Modenhaus domo de moda '''Modenschau exposition de moda '''Modepuppe mannequin (F) '''Moder (Schlamm) fango; (Fäulnis) putrefaction; putriditate '''Moderator moderator '''Modergeruch odor putride '''moderig putride; (schlammig) fangose '''modern Vb putrer, marcer, marcescer; Adj moderne; (Kleidung) al/de moda '''modernisieren modernisar '''Modernisierung modernisation '''Modernismus modernismo '''Modeschriftsteller autor in voga '''Modeschöpfer creator de moda '''Modeschöpferin creatrice de moda '''Modewaren Pl modas, novitates '''Modezeitung jornal de modas '''modifizieren modificar '''modisch de moda; Adv al moda '''Modistin modista '''Modus modo '''Mogelei fraude '''mogeln fraudar '''Mogelzettel scheda de fraude '''Mohammed Mahomet '''Mohammedaner mahometano, musulman, moslem '''mohammedanisch mahometan, musulman, moslem '''Mohn papavere '''mohnartig papaveracee '''Mohr (Textil) mohair (E); (Neger) mauro, negro '''Mohrenkopf testa de mauro '''Mohrentanz mauresca '''Mohrenwäsche pena inutile/perdite '''Mohrrübe carota '''mokant deridente, malitiose '''mokieren sich ~ über j-n: derider alicuno '''Mokka mok(k)a; caffe multo forte '''Molch salamandra '''Mole mole '''molekular molecular '''Molekül molecula '''Molke sero de lacte '''Molkerei lacteria; (Stall) vaccheria '''Moll Mus (modo) minor a-Moll la minor b-Moll si-bemolle minor c-Moll do minor '''mollig (weich) molle; (gut geheizt) ben calefacite; (Wärme) agradabile '''Mollton tono minor '''Molltonleiter scala/gamma minor '''Molluske mollusco '''Moment m momento, instante; (n) factor, elemento '''momentan momentanee; pro le momento '''Momentaufnahme photo(graphia) instantanee '''Momentbild photo(graphia) instantanee '''Monade monade '''Monarch monarcha '''Monarchie monarchia '''Monarchist monarchista '''Monat mense; am 5. dieses ~s: le cinque de iste mense '''monatelang durante menses '''monatlich mensual; Adv mensualmente; per mense; tote le menses; ~e Zahlung: mensualitate '''Monatsabschluss|Monatsabschluß balancio mensual '''Monatsbericht reporto mensual '''Monatsfluss|Monatsfluß menstruation '''Monatsfrist in ~: in le spatio de un mense; intra un mense '''Monatsgehalt salario mensual '''Monatskarte abonamento mensual '''Monatsrate mensualitate; rata mensual '''Monatsschluss|Monatsschluß fin de(l) mense '''Monatsschrift revista mensual '''monatsweise Adv per mense(s) '''Mond luna; der ~ scheint: il ha/face claro de luna '''Mondbahn orbita del luna '''Mondfinsternis eclipse de luna '''mondförmig luniforme, lunate '''Mondjahr anno lunar '''Mondkarte mappa selenographic/del luna '''Mondlandung allunage '''Mondlicht claro de luna '''Mondnacht nocte exclarate per le luna; nocte de luna '''Mondphase phase lunar '''Mondrakete rocchetta/missile lunar '''Mondscheibe disco lunar '''Mondschein claro de luna '''Mondsichel crescente (del luna) '''Mondsucht somnambulismo, lunatismo '''mondsüchtig somnambule, lunatic '''Mondsüchtige somnambula; lunatica '''Mondsüchtiger somnambulo; lunatico '''Mondviertel quarto/quartiero de luna '''Mondwechsel lunation '''Moneten Pl moneta Sg '''Mongolismus Path mongolismo '''monieren moner '''Monismus monismo '''Monist monista '''Monistin monista '''Monochord monochordo '''monogam monogame '''Monogamie monogamia '''Monogramm monogramma '''Monokel monoculo '''Monolith monolitho '''Monolog monologo; soliloquio; ein ~/Selbstgespräch führen: monologar, soliloquer '''Monopol monopolio '''monopolisieren monopolisar '''Monotheismus monotheismo '''monoton monotone '''Monstranz ostensorio '''Monstrum monstro '''Monsun monson '''Montag lunedi '''Montage montage '''montags (le) lunedi '''Montanindustrie industria montan (e metallurgic) '''Montanunion Communitate europee del carbon e del aciero (CECA) '''Monteur adjustator, montator, mechanico; (Elektriker) electricista '''montieren montar '''Montierung montage '''Montur equipamento; montatura '''Moor maremma; marisco; (Sumpf) palude '''Moorbad banio de fango '''moorig paludose '''Moorland terreno paludose '''Moos Bot musco '''moosig muscose '''Moped bicyclo con micromotor '''Mops (Hund) dog(ett)o; (Dummkopf) imbecille '''mopsen (stehlen) robar; fam sich ~: enoiar se '''Moral moral; (Sittlichkeit) moralitate '''moralisch moral '''moralisieren moralisar '''Moralist moralista '''Moralprediger moralisator '''Morast fango; (Sumpf) marisco '''morastig fangose, mariscose '''Moratorium moratorio '''Morchel morilla '''Mord homicidio; (Meuchel~) assassinato '''Mordanschlag attentato (contra le vita) '''Mordbrenner incendiario '''morden assassinar, occider '''Mordgeselle assassino '''Mordgier instinctos Pl sanguinari '''mordgierig sanguinari '''Mordskerl fam galliardo; typo formidabile '''Mordslärm ruito infernal/del diabolo '''mordsmässig|mordsmäßig fam formidabile; enorme '''Mordsucht instinctos Pl sanguinari '''Mordtat homicidio; (Meuchel~) assassinato '''Mordversuch tentativa de assassinato '''Mordwaffe arma homicidal '''morgen Adv deman; heute ~: iste matino; ~ früh: deman matino; ~ mittag: deman a mediedie; ~ abend: deman vespere Morgen matino/matutino; (~zeit) matinata; (Osten) oriente; (Feldmaß) acre (E); guten ~!: bon die!; am ~: le matino; am anderen ~: le matino sequente; um 8 Uhr morgens: ad octo horas del matino; ein schöner ~: un belle matinata '''Morgenandacht precaria del matino '''Morgenanzug habito del matino '''Morgenausgabe edition del matino '''Morgenblatt folio/jornal del matino '''morgendlich matutin(al), matinal, del matino '''Morgendämmerung alba '''Morgenfrühe matino; in der ~: mat(ut)inalmente '''Morgengebet precaria matutin '''Morgengrauen alba '''Morgenkleid habito del matino; (Frauen) roba de matino; peignoir (F) '''Morgenland Oriente, Levante '''morgenländisch oriental; levantin '''Morgenpost currero del matino '''Morgenrock roba de matino, peignoir (F) '''Morgenrot aurora '''Morgenröte aurora '''morgens le matino; in le matinata; sechs Uhr ~: sex horas del matino '''Morgensonne sol levante/del matino '''Morgenstern stella del matino; Venus, Venere; (Waffe) Hist massa/malleo con punctas; morgenstern (D) '''Morgenstunde hora mat(ut)inal/matutin '''Morgenzeit matinata '''Morgenzeitung jornal del matino '''morgig de deman; crastine '''Morphinist morphinomano '''Morphinistin morphinomana '''Morphium morphina '''morsch putride; (Zahn) cariate; (zerbrechlich) caduc '''Morsealphabet alphabeto Morse '''morsen transmitter signales Morse '''Morseschrift in ~: in Morse '''Moräne morena '''Mosaik mosaico '''Moschee moschea '''Moschus musco '''Moschusochse bove muscate '''Moschusratte ratto muscate '''Moschustier cervo muscate '''Moselwein vino de Mosella '''Moskito mosquito (Sp), culice '''Moskitonetz mosquitiera '''Moslem moslem, musulman '''Most musto; (Apfel~) cidra '''mosten pressar; (Trauben) pressar uva; (Obst) pressar fructos '''Mostrich mustarda '''Mostrichsosse|Mostrichsoße sauce (F)/salsa con mustarda '''Mostrichtöpfchen mustardiera '''Motel motel '''Motette Mus mottetto '''Motion motion '''Motionär (Schweiz) motion/ero,-ario '''Motiv motivo '''motivieren motivar '''Motor motor '''Motorboot barca/lancha -sch-/canoa a motor; moto®scapho '''Motordefekt panna del motor '''Motorfahrzeug vehiculo a motor '''Motorgehäuse carcassa del motor '''Motorhaube coperculo del motor '''Motorhülle carcassa del motor '''motorisieren motorisar '''Motorpflug aratro a tractor '''Motorrad moto®cyclo, moto®cycletta '''Motorradfahrer moto®cyclista '''Motorradrennbahn velodromo pro motores '''Motorradsport motocyclismo; sport motocyclista '''Motorroller scooter (E) '''Motorrollerfahrer scooterista sku- '''Motorschaden damno al motor '''Motorschiff nave a motor; moto®nave '''Motte tinea '''Mottenfrass|Mottenfraß damno per tineas '''Mottenpulver naphthalina; pulvere insecticida '''Motto motto, devisa; (Buch) epigrapho '''moussieren spumar '''Mucken Pl capricios '''Mucker bigot, hypocrita '''Muckerei bigoteria, hypocrisia '''Muckertum bigoteria, hypocrisia '''mucksen (murren) grunnir; (sich bewegen) mover se; nicht ~: clauder le bucca becco '''Muff (Moder) mucor; (Hand~) manichetto '''Muffe f Techn manichetto '''Muffel m (e-s Tieres) mus/o,-ello; f Techn mufla '''muffen (riechen) puter le mucor '''muffig (Geruch) mucide '''Muhme amita/resp. cosina '''Mulatte mulatto '''Mulattin mulatta '''Mulde (Zuber) cupa; (Trog) alveo; Geogr valle '''Mull musselina '''mulmig pulverulente; fig critic, suspecte '''Multiplikand multiplicando '''Multiplikation multiplication '''Multiplikator multiplicator '''multiplizieren multiplicar '''Mumie mumia '''mumifizieren mumificar '''Mumm fam agilitate, corage '''Mummelgreis vetulo senil '''Mummenschanz mascarada '''Mumpitz fam nonsenso, stupiditate, absurditate '''Mumps Med parotiditis '''Mund bucca, ore; der ~ wässert ihm danach: ille appete isto; den ~ halten: tacer; nicht auf den ~ gefallen sein: non retener su lingua; j-m nach dem ~e reden: parlar secundo le desiros de alicuno; j-m Worte in den ~ legen: attribuer parolas/propositos ad alicuno; den ~ voll nehmen: fanfaronar '''Mundart dialecto, idioma '''mundartlich dialectal, idiomatic '''Mundelgelder Pl moneta/denarios Pl pupillari '''munden placer, esser al gusto (de); sich et. ~ lassen: saporar alique '''mundfaul avar de parolas; multo laconic '''Mundfäule Med stomatitis (ulcerose) '''mundgerecht ~ machen: accommodar al gusto (de); fig persuader '''Mundharmonika harmonica/accordion de bucca '''Mundhöhle cavitate buccal/oral '''Mundpflege hygiene del bucca '''Mundschenk cuppero '''Mundstück imbuccatura; (des Zaumes) morso '''mundtot interdicte; ~ machen: interdicer le parola; obligar a tacer '''Mundtuch servietta '''Mundvoll buccata '''Mundvorrat viveres Pl; provision '''Mundwasser aqua dentifricie; (Gurgelwasser) aqua pro gargarismos '''Mundwerk ein gutes ~ haben: esser multo loquace; haber un bon lingua '''Mundwinkel angulo/commissura del labios '''Munition munition '''Munitionsfabrik fabrica de munitiones '''Munitionskolonne colonna/columna de munitiones '''Munitionswagen furgon a munitiones '''munkeln murmurar; susurrar; man munkelt: le rumor circula (que); on dice '''munter allegre, vive; gesund und ~: san e salve; (aufgeweckt) eveliate '''Munterkeit allegressa, vivacitate '''Murmel marmore '''murmeln (Spiel) jocar al marmores; (brummen) murmurar; Su murmuration '''Murmeltier marmotta '''murren murmurar; grunnir '''Mus compota; purée (F); marmelada '''Muschel musculo; (~schale) concha; (Ohr~) pavilion; concha '''muschelförmig conchiforme '''Muschelkalk calcario conchifere/conchylian '''Muschelschale concha '''Muscheltier mollusco testacee '''Muse musa '''Muselmann musulman '''Museum museo '''Musik musica '''Musikabend soirée (F) musical '''Musikalienhandlung boteca/magazin/negotio de musica '''musikalisch musical; ~ sein: haber le senso musical; amar le musica '''Musikant musicante '''Musikaufführung concerto '''Musikbegleitung accompaniamento (musical) '''Musikdirektor director de orchestra '''Musikdrama drama musical '''Musiker musico, sonator '''Musikerin sonatrice '''Musikfest festa musical; festival '''Musikfreund amator de musica; leidenschaftlicher ~ (Musiknarr): melomano '''Musikinstrument instrumento de musica '''Musikkapelle orchestra '''Musikkorps banda musical/de musica; orchestra '''Musikkritiker critico musical '''Musiklehrer professor de musica '''Musiklehrerin professora de musica '''Musikliebhaber s. Musikfreund '''Musikschule conservatorio '''Musikstück pecia de musica '''Musikverein societate musical/philharmonic '''musizieren musicar '''Muskat muscate '''Muskatellerwein muscatello '''Muskatnuss|Muskatnuß nuce muscate '''Muskel musculo '''Muskelbewegungen Pl musculation Sg '''Muskelkater dolores muscular '''Muskelkraft fortia muscular '''Muskelkrampf spasmo; crampo muscular '''Muskelschwund atrophia muscular '''Muskelschwäche debilitate muscular '''muskelstark musculose '''Muskelstärke musculositate '''Muskelsystem musculatura '''Muskelzerrung distension/distortion muscular '''Muskete muschetto '''Musketier muschettero '''Muskulatur musculatura '''muskulös musculose '''Muss|Muß (n) necessitate '''Musse|Muße otio; mit ~: ad otio; con tote tranquillitate '''Musselin musselina '''Mussestunde|Mußestunde hora libere; otio '''Muster modello; (Probe~) specimen (La), monstra; (Zeichnung) designo; (Schablone) patrono; ~ ohne Wert: monstra sin valor '''Musterbild prototypo; modello '''Musterbuch libro de monstras '''mustergültig exemplar '''Mustergültigkeit exemplaritate '''musterhaft exemplar '''Musterknabe puero/infante modello '''Musterkoffer coffro de monstras '''Mustermesse feria de monstras '''mustern examinar; Mil passar in revista; inspicer, inspectar; (Weberei) applicar designos (super); gemustert: de phantasia '''Mustersammlung collection de monstras '''Musterschutz protection legal del modellos/marcas de fabrica '''Musterung inspection, examine; Mil revista; (zum Wehrdienst) recrutamento '''Musterwerk obra exemplar '''Musterzeichner designator de modellos '''Mut corage; animo; wie ist Ihnen zu ~e?: como vos senti vos?; ~ fassen: prender corage; j-m ~ machen: incoragiar alicuno; den ~ verlieren/sinken lassen: disanimar se; perder corage; guten ~es: optimista '''mutig coragiose -dzh- '''mutlos discoragiate -dzh-, disanimate '''Mutlosigkeit discoragiamento -dzh- '''mutmassen|mutmaßen presumer, supponer, conjecturar '''mutmasslich|mutmaßlich presumptive; (wahrscheinlich) probabile; (auf Vermutungen fußend) conjectural; Jur presumpte '''Mutmassung|Mutmaßung presumption, hypothese, conjectura '''Mutter matre; Anat matrice, utero; (Schrauben~) matre vite '''Mutterbrust sino maternal/del matre '''Muttergottesbild (imagine del) Madonna '''Mutterkorn secale cornute, ergor '''Mutterkuchen Med placenta, secundinas Pl '''Mutterland matre patria; pais natal; (Stammland) metropole '''Mutterleib sino materne '''Mutterliebe amor materne '''mutterlos sin matre; orphano de matre '''Muttermal nevo (materne); macula de nascentia '''Muttermilch lacte materne '''Muttermord matricidio '''Muttermund orificio del matrice '''Muttermörder matricida '''Muttermörderin matricida '''Mutterpferd cavalla (matre) '''Mutterrecht matriarchato '''Mutterring pessario '''Mutterrolle matricula '''Mutterschaf ove feminin '''Mutterschaft maternitate '''Mutterscheide vagina '''Mutterschiff nave-matre '''Mutterschutz protection del maternitate/resp. matres Pl '''Mutterschwein porca mutterseelenallein absolutemente sol '''Muttersprache lingua materne; (Stammsprache) lingua matre '''Mutterstelle ~ vertreten: educar (alicuno) qua/como un matre; reimplaciar le matre '''Muttersöhnchen filio preferite de su matre '''Muttertag die del matres '''Mutterwitz spirito natural; senso commun '''Mutti mamma '''Mutwille malitia '''mutwillig malitiose '''Myriade myriade '''Myrrhe myrrha '''Myrte myrto '''Myrtenwald myrteto '''Mysterium mysterio '''mysteriös mysteriose '''Mystifikation mystification '''Mystik mystica '''Mystiker mystico '''mystisch mystic '''Mystizismus mysticismo '''Mythe mytho '''mythenhaft mythic '''Mythologie mythologia '''mythologisch mythologic '''Mythos mytho '''mytisch mythic '''mächtig potente, (groß) enorme, immense; e-r Sache ~ sein: cognoscer/saper a fundo; maestrar (alique); s-r nicht ~ sein: non esser maestro de se '''Mächtigkeit (Bergb.) ricchessa, potentia, spissor '''Mädchen juvena; puera; (Dienst~) servienta '''mädchenhaft como un juvena/puera; juvenil; (jungfräulich) virginal '''Mädchenhandel tracta del blancas '''Mädchenheim asylo/focar/home (E) de juvenas '''Mädchenhort asylo/focar/home (E) de juvenas '''Mädchenjäger chassator sch- de juvenas '''Mädchenname nomine de juvena '''Mädchenschule schola de pueras '''Mädel pueretta, juvenetta '''Mähdrescher tribulo '''mähen falcar '''Mäher falcator '''Mäherin falcatrice '''Mähmaschine machina a/de falcar '''Mähne criniera '''Mähre cavalla '''Mäkelei critica meschin '''mäkeln criticar (meschinmente) '''Mäkler criticastro '''Mälzer maltator '''Mälzerei (Mälzen) maltage; (Fabrik) malteria '''Männchen hominetto, viretto; (Knirps) homunculo; (Tiere) masculo; ~ machen: poner se super le patas de detra '''Männerchor choro de homines '''Männergesangverein (societate) choral de homines '''Männerstimme voce de viro; voce mascule/viril '''Männertreu Bot eryngio '''männlich mascule, masculin; (Glied) viril; Gram das ~e Geschlecht: masculino; genere masculin; ~es Kind: infante mascule '''Männlichkeit virilitate, masculinitate '''Mär conto, novella '''Märchen conto, fabula '''märchenhaft fabulose, feeric '''Märchenwelt mundo fabulose/feeric '''Märe conto, novella '''Märtyrer martyre '''Märtyrertum martyrio '''März martio '''mässig|mäßig moderate, modic; (mittel~) mediocre; (im Genuss) sobrie, frugal (im Genuß) sobrie, frugal '''mässigen|mäßigen moderar; (mildern) temperar, mitigar; gemäßigte Zone: zona temperate '''mässigend|mäßigend moderative '''Mässigkeit|Mäßigkeit moderation, modicitate, mediocritate, sobrietate, temperantia, frugalitate '''Mässigung|Mäßigung moderation '''mästen ingrassiar '''Mätresse amanta; concubina '''Mäuschen musett/o,-a; parve mus/mure '''mäuschenstill es ist ~: on audirea volar un musca '''Mäusebussard busardo '''Mäusefalle trappa pro/a mures '''Mäzen mecenate '''Mäzenatentum mecenatismo '''Möbel mobile; Pl a. mobiliario '''Möbelausstattung amobiliamento '''Möbelbedarf amobiliamento '''Möbelfabrik fabrica de mobiles '''Möbelhändler mercante/mercator de mobiles '''Möbeltischler ebenista '''Möbeltransport transporto de mobiles; (Umzug) translocation '''Möbelwagen carro camion, vectura de translocation '''möblieren mobilar; möbliertes Zimmer: camera mobilate '''mögen (können, dürfen) poter; (wollen) voler; haber invidia (de); gern ~: amar; lieber ~: preferer; wo mag er es gehört haben?: ubi pote ille haber audite isto?; ich mag sagen, was ich will: quecunque io dice; mag er auch noch so reich sein: quantocunque ric ille es/sia; ich möchte es kaufen: io volerea comprar lo; so sehr ich auch möchte: qualcunque invidia io ha de isto; man möchte meinen: on dicerea '''möglich possibile; (durchführbar) facibile; alle ~en ..: tote le .. imaginabile möglicherwei se forsan, possibilemente, eventualmente '''Möglichkeit possibilitate, eventualitate; nach ~: secundo possibilitate; quanto sia possibile '''Möglichkeitsform subjunctivo, conjunctivo '''möglichst sein ~es tun: facer le possibile; ~ bald: le plus tosto possibile; ~ viel: le plus possibile; ~ gut: le melio possibile '''Möhre Bot carota '''Mönch monacho, religioso, fratre '''mönchisch monachal, monastic '''Mönchsgewand habito monachal '''Mönchskappe cappucio '''Mönchskloster monasterio '''Mönchskutte roba/cotta (de monacho) '''Mönchsorden ordine monastic '''Mönchstum monach/ato,-ismo; institutiones monastic '''Mönchswesen monach/ato,-ismo; institutiones monastic '''Mörder homicida, assassino, occisor '''Mördergrube spelunca de assassinos; fig aus s-m Herzen keine ~ machen: esser franc '''Mörderhand mano homicidal '''Mörderin homicida, assassina, occisora '''mörderisch homicidal; (Klima) mortifere; fig damnificante '''mörderlich terribile, cruel '''Mörser mortero '''Mörserkeule pistillo '''Mörtel mortero '''Möwe laro '''Möwenarten larides '''Mücke culice; (Stech~) mosquito (Sp) '''mückenartig culiciforme '''Mückennetz mosquitiera '''Mückenschleier mosquitiera '''Mückenstich piccatura de culice/mosquito (Sp) '''müde fatigate, lasse; ~ machen: fatigar; ~ werden: fatigar se (de) '''Müdigkeit fatiga, lassitude; vor ~ umfallen: cader de fatiga '''Mühe pena; sich ~ geben: dar se pena; nicht der ~ wert sein: non valer le pena; mit ~ und Not: con grande pena/fatiga '''mühelos sin pena/effortio; facile '''mühen sich ~: effortiar se; fatigar se '''mühevoll penose, fatigante, fatigose '''Mühewaltung pena, incommoditate '''Mühlbach canal/rivo de molino; (Spiel) joco del molino '''Mühle molino; (Spiel) joco del molino '''Mühlenrad rota de molino '''Mühlrad rota de molino '''Mühlstein mola (de molino) '''Mühsal fatiga '''mühsam penose '''mühselig penose '''Mühseligkeit fatiga, penositate '''Müll scopaturas Pl, immunditias '''Müllabfuhr transporto del immunditias '''Mülleimer situla del/resp. al immunditias '''Müller molinero '''Müllgrube fossa ad immunditias/scopaturas '''Müllhaufen cumulo de immunditias '''Müllwagen carro vectura, camion ad/de immunditias '''Mündel pupillo '''mündelsicher absolutemente secur '''münden imbuccar (in); (Straße) disbuccar (in) '''mündig major (de etate); ~ sprechen: declarar major; emancipar; ~ werden: attinger su majoritate '''Mündigkeit majoritate, majoria, major etate '''Mündigsprechung emancipation '''mündlich verbal; (Examen, Überlieferung) oral; Adv a. de vive voce '''Mündung (Fluß~) imbuccatura; (Öffnung) bucca, orificio '''Mündungsarm bracio del delta/imbuccatura '''Münster cathedral '''Münzamt officio/casa del moneta '''Münzanstalt officio/casa del moneta '''Münze moneta, numisma; (Denk~) medalia; ~ prägen: batter moneta; bare ~: moneta contante '''Münzeinheit unitate monetari '''münzen cunear, monetar, batter; monetisar; auf j-n ~: diriger le allusion a '''Münzensammlung collection numismatic/de monetas '''Münzer monetero, cuneator '''Münzfälscher falsario de monetas '''Münzgehalt titulo de moneta '''Münzkenner numismatico '''Münzkunde numismatica '''Münzrecht derecto de cunear/batter moneta '''Münzsammlung collection numismatic/de monetas '''Münzstempel cuneo '''Münzsystem systema monetari '''Münzumlauf circulation monetari '''Münzwesen monetage '''Münzwährung valor monetari/numerari '''Münzzeichen marca '''mürbe molle, tenere, blande; (gut durchgekocht) ben cocite; ~ machen: fig render docile; domar; fig ~ werden: finir per ceder '''mürrisch grunnion; de mal humor '''müssen deber; (nötig sein) esser necesse; (gezwungen sein) esser obligate/fortiate a '''müssig|müßig otiose '''Müssiggang|Müßiggang otiositate '''Müssiggänger|Müßiggänger otioso '''Mütchen sein ~ kühlen an: discargar le ira super '''Mütterchen matretta; vetuletta/vetula '''Müttergesellschaft societate matre/materne '''Mütterlein matretta; vetuletta/vetula '''mütterlich materne, maternal '''mütterlicherseits del latere materne '''Mütterlichkeit sentimento materne '''Mütze (ohne Schirm) bonetto; (mit Schirm) bonetto con visiera '''Mützenmacher fabricante de bonettos, bonettero '''Mützenschirm visiera